


Golden Cum

by SashaM333



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anal, Cheating, First Time, Gay and straight, M/M, Mile High Club, Plane, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaM333/pseuds/SashaM333
Summary: This takes place on season 15 episode 24. Its basically what I wanted to happen if they decided to talk about how to get the golden blood and then things went another direction.
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Levi Schmitt
Kudos: 15
Collections: greys anatomy





	Golden Cum

Schmitt and hunt sit on the seats, anxious about getting the blood in time. "Is there any way you would be willing to give us the blood?!" says Owen, the lady just continued singing to her self, ignoring hunt's words.  
Schmitt gestures at Hunt to go into the bathroom and then they both get up and go. "We have to think of something and I'm sorry but you're not really trying out there," says Owen, "I'm sorry I've just been really stressed lately...". "How so?", "Well, Nico is being really distant after... you know...", "If it makes you feel better I'm not exactly flourishing in the romance area either," says Owen. "I would usually be fine with not having somebody but it's just that... with Nico, I could finally do stuff..." says Schmitt. "I get how you feel, I haven't had much sex since amelia left," Owen says, then he notices Schmitts hard on. "You know... if you're really desperate I wouldn't mind helping you out..." says hunt.

Schmitt looks at Owen "What do you mean help out?" without hesitation, Owen takes Schmitt's arm and puts it on Owen's also hard member. "I mean like I said, I'm fine with it if you are." Says Owen before he starts rubbing Schmitt's arm over Owen's bulge. Schmitt was nervous and surprised that a military vet that looks as hot as Owen would be remotely interested in him, then he realized he had to take this opportunity. He quickly got down on his knees and started taking off Owen's pants. Owen made sure to lock the door then took a few deep breaths as he got ready to have his dick in another man's mouth. Schmitt pulled down Owens pants and underwear and Owens dick swung out. It was bigger than Schmitt could have imagined and his hair down there was also orange!

Schmitt finally put the tip of Owen's dick in his mouth, Owen shivered after feeling the heat of Schmitt's breath against his dick. Then Schmitt put the rest of it in his mouth, he started moving back and forth as his tongue slid over every vein. Owen started moving his hips back and forth, enjoying the situation more than he thought he would. With his newfound relief, Owen looked down at Schmitt and said "Come on, I know you can suck better than that". Schmitt immediately felt his pants tighten, he took out his own dick and started masturbating. He then took Owens whole member into his mouth and held it there for a few seconds. After backing out a bit he looked up and said "Good enough?", to his surprise Owen responded saying "Better but don't worry I'll help you out.".

Suddenly Owen took hold of Schmitt's head and started thrusting his dick into his throat on his own. Owen fucked his mouth faster and rougher until finally he put his whole hairy dick into Schmitt's mouth and came. Schmitt was shocked by the amount of cum and also how it tasted. Owen's cum had a salty and tangy flavor that was intoxicating. Schmitt fell backward to the floor as Owen sank down slightly. Schmitt noticed Owens still hard dick and Owen noticed him noticing it. "What, you're not feeling good enough?" said Owen. "No, I jus-" Schmitt said before being turned over onto his stomach. "I'm just joking, right now I just wanna make myself feel better"

Schmitt had barely any time to think before he felt Owen's meaty dick slide inside of him. He let out a moan before Owen put his hand over Schmitt's mouth. "Be quiet or she'll hear us" Owen said before starting to pound in and out of Schmitt. Schmitt had been fucked before by Nico but Owen's dick was much larger and felt like it was destroying his insides with every thrust. Owen just went faster and rougher as he slammed his dick into Schmitt's ass. Before long Owen came inside and onto Schmitt. "So, you ever been fucked like that?" Says Owen, "No, no I haven't."


End file.
